


chapters for my chansoo sns au

by ginnyweaslayz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Filipino Fic, M/M, an attempt at angst was made, baekhyun had one line, sehun and minseok was only mentioned, tagalog fic, unbetaed
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweaslayz/pseuds/ginnyweaslayz
Summary: this is where i’ll be posting some of my narrations for my chansoo taglish sns au if the need arises. if the narration is too long, i’ll post it here.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetaed so i’m sorry for the grammar mistakes.

the party was already in full swing nang makapunta sila. sinundo sila ni sehun sa apartment. first time makita ni kyungsoo ang bahay nila chanyeol at medyo nalula siya sa laki nito. parang mansion na nga ito. may garden, na kung saan dito ngayon ginaganap ang party. may mga tables at chairs na nakapalibot at ang buffet table ay asa gilid, malapit sa swimming pool. may makeshift stage naman sa harap. 

palinga-linga si kyungsoo upang hanapin si chanyeol, ngunit hindi niya pa rin ito nakikita. tinext niya na kasi ang kasintahan niya kanina upang ipaalam na papunta na silang tatlo. hinila siya ni baekhyun papunta sa table nila, the both of them were being guided by sehun. nang makaupo sila sa respective table nila, ginala ni kyungsoo ang kanyang paningin. may mga bisita na halatang businessman kasama ang mga asawa nila, mga bisita ni chanyeol na halos kaaderan lang nila na nakasuot lamang ng casual clothes ngunit mapaghahalataan na mayaman sila base sakanilang galaw, mga kababaihan na naka cocktail dresses. 

nag-uusap lamang silang tatlo, wala pa kasi sila junmyeon at minseok nang maramdaman ni kyungsoo ang mahigpit na yakap ni chanyeol sa kanyang likod. awtomakito naman siyang napangiti.

“bubs, you’re finally here.” tumayo si kyungsoo upang harapin si chanyeol at yakapin ito. “happy birthday, bubs. yung gift mo nasa sasakyan ni sehun.” hinalikan ni chanyeol ang pisngi ni kyungsoo. “thank you, bubs.” 

umupo si chanyeol sa tabi ni kyungsoo at hinawakan ang kamay nito sa ilalim ng kanilang table. nagkatinginan ang dalawa at ngumiti sa isa’t-isa. maya’t-maya pa ay dumating na rin sa wakas si junmyeon at minseok. 

hindi na umalis si chanyeol sa tabi ni kyungsoo. from time to time ay may lumalapit na kaibigan ni chanyeol para batiin ang binata. pinapasalamatan niya ang mga ito at ipinapakilala si kyungsoo bilang kasintahan niya. may mga iba na ngumingiti pabalik sakanya, pero mayroon ring tinataasan siya ng kilay at hinuhusgahan siya. nagkibit balikat na lang si kyungsoo dahil wala naman siyang pake, hindi importante sa kanya kung ano ang sinasabi ng ibang tao tungkol sa relasyon nila ni chanyeol. isang tao lang naman ang gusto niyo sanang makasundo, na ngayon ay nakikita niyang papalapit sa kanilang table na may kasamang businessman. 

“chanyeol. i would like you to meet mr. kim, he’s planning to invest in our company.” nang marinig niya ang boses ng nanay ni chanyeol ay tumayo si kyungsoo para batiin ito. “good evening po.” ngunit parang bingi ito at hindi pinansin si kyungsoo. 

“okay ka lang?” tanong sa kanya ni junmyeon nang magpaalam saglit si chanyeol upang kausapin si mr. kim. kyungsoo smiled. “okay lang, kuya.” 

halos lagpas isang oras na at hindi pa rin nakakabalik si chanyeol. nakikita naman kasi ni kyungsoo na kasama ng binata ang nanay nito na patuloy pinapakilala sa mga iba’t-ibang businessman. napahinga nang malalim si kyungsoo, right there and then pinapamukha sa kanya kung gaano kalayo ang agwat nila ni chanyeol pagdating sa estado ng buhay. 

nagyaya ng kumain ang mga kaibigan niya, gusto pa sanang hintayin ni kyungsoo si chanyeol ngunit mukhang matatagalan pa ito bumalik. 

nakapila na sila sa buffet nang napansin ni kyungsoo si joy sa peripheral vision niya kasama ang kanyang mga alipores na sobrang kapal ng make up. 

“hello, kyungsoo.” pang-iinis na bati ni joy. narinig naman niya ang malakas na pag “tsk.” ni baekhyun sa kanyang likod. hindi na lang pinansin ni kyungsoo si joy. 

“you shouldn’t have come here. sabi ko naman diba? i will always win. ayoko lang na masaktan ka, kyungsoo.” tuloy-tuloy na sabi ni joy na parang bang wala lang sakanya na hindi siya pinapansin ng kausap niya. ayaw man aminin ni kyungsoo pero bigla siyang kinabahan sa mga salitang binitawan ni joy, may laman kasi ito. mabuti na lang at lumapit si junmyeon sa kanila at pinagsabihan ang dalaga. 

“joy, stop antagonizing kyungsoo. isa pang salita mo dyan at kakalimutan ko talagang magkaibigan tayo.” matapang na sabi ni junmyeon. kyungsoo sighed nang makita na nagbago ang expression ni joy at parang naging maamong tupa. “sorry, kuya.” at tuluyan na nga itong umalis kasama ang mga kaibigan niya na halata namang nagpaplastikan lang. 

“sorry about that.” junmyeon held kyungsoo’s wrist gently. “okay lang kuya. tara na.” 

kyungsoo tried to eat, he really did dahil ayaw niyang may nasasayang na pagkain. pero hindi niya maalis sa kanyang isip ang sinabi ni joy sa kanya kanina. bakit siya masasaktan? ano bang meron? kyungsoo was shaken from his thoughts when he heard chanyeol’s mom speaking through the microphone. 

“good evening, everyone. i hope you’re all having a good time. i just want to greet my son a very happy birthday, please come up on stage chanyeol.” kyungsoo saw chanyeol walking toward the makeshift stage at nang makarating ang binata ay tumabi ito sa kanyang nanay. “since you’re all here, i’m just happy to announce the merging of our company with JPP architectural services. that means, my son, chanyeol and miss joy park will finally get married.” 

_ putangina.  _

tama ba ng rinig si kyungsoo? ikakasal si chanyeol at joy? kelan pa? isa nanaman ba ito sa mga bagay na itinago ni chanyeol sakanya? ang daming tanong sa kanyang isipan, hindi niya na namalayan na may luha ng tumutulo mula sa kanyang mata. tumingin siya muli sa harap at mariin na tinignan si chanyeol. kita rin sa binata ang gulat na expression nito. nilipat ni kyungsoo ang tingin niya sa kanyang mga kaibigan. dahan-dahan siyang tumayo at pinunasan ang kanyang luha. 

ang ayaw niya sa lahat ay yung nagmumukha siyang mahina, yung nagmumukha siyang kawawa. kaya dali-dali siyang tumakbo palabas sa bahay nila chanyeol. ang huling narinig niya na lang ay ang pagsigaw ni chanyeol sa kanyang pangalan. 

—

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung gaano siya katagal tumatakbo. ang dilim ng paligid at nanlalabo pa ang paningin niya dahil sa patuloy niyang pag-iyak. kaya ba ang sweet sweet ni chanyeol nitong mga nakaraang buwan dahil alam ng binata na bilang na lang ang oras ng kanilang relasyon? kelan makikipag-break sa kanya si chanyeol? sa araw ng kasal nila ni joy? ito ang mga katanungan na patuloy tumatakbo sa isip ni kyungsoo. 

patingin-tingin si kyungsoo sa paligid niya. hindi niya na alam kung saan siya nakarating. he tried to trace his steps back ngunit niya na ulit mahanap ang bahay nila chanyeol. it’s a good thing, he found a park inside the subdivision. umupo siya sa swing at tinext si baekhyun upang magpasundo na rito. gusto na niyang umuwi. 

maya’t-maya pa ay narinig na niya ang pagdating ng isang sasakyan. ngunit, hindi sasakyan ni sehun ang padating kung di ang familiar mercedez benz ni chanyeol. he cursed his best friend. 

“anong ginagawa mo rito?” kyungsoo said through his tears. 

“bubs. let me explain. i can explain.” pagsusumamo ni chanyeol. “explain nanaman? sawang-sawa na ako sa pag-eexplain mo chanyeol.” 

“diba sinabi ko na sa’yo? wag kang magtago sa akin. pangatlong beses na ‘to, chanyeol. masakit na masyado.” patuloy lang ang pag-agos ng luha ni kyungsoo. hindi na niya pinunasan pa ito, sapagkat si chanyeol lang naman ang nakakakita sakanya ngayon. lumapit ang binata sakanya ngunit tinignan niya ito nang masama kung kaya’t napatigil ito. 

“soo, wala akong tinago. you have to believe me. it was my mom’s plan to merge our company with joy’s family business. at first, okay lang sa akin. but when i met you, when i finally realized that i liked you, i told my mom i won’t marry joy anymore. i tried so hard, nagtrabaho ako, nag-aral ako nang mabuti, to make my mom realize na kaya ko, na kaya namin without the merge and after a few months of working, before i even confessed my love for you, she said hindi na matutuloy kasal namin ni joy and i believed her. i fucking believed her. i didn’t know that she would do this.” 

naglakad papalapit si chanyeol kay kyungsoo at hindi na niya pinigilan ang binata. umupo ito sa harap niya at marahang hinawakan ang kamay nito. sinubsob ni chanyeol ang kanyang mukha sa mga kamay ni kyungsoo, maya’t-maya pa ay naramdaman na niya ang maiinit na luha ni chanyeol.

“fuck, soo. maniwala ka sa akin please. i already learned my lesson.” chanyeol’s voice cracked and he finally broke down into a sob. nanginginig na rin ang katawan ni chanyeol dahil sa matinding iyak nito. walang ibang maririnig kundi ang mahinang paghikbi nilang dalawa. 

_ bakit ganito? nagmamahalan lang naman silang dalawa. wala naman silang tinatapakan na tao pero bakit parang laging may kapalit na kalungkutan at sakit kapag masaya sila ni chanyeol. _ isip ni kyungsoo. 

hinaplos ni kyungsoo ang likod ni chanyeol at mahinang bumulong. “look at me.” nang tignan siya ni chanyeol ay parang halos madurog na ang puso ni kyungsoo. sobrang pula ng mata at mukha nito. marahan niyang hinawakan ang pisngi ni chanyeol at pinunasan ang luha na patuloy kumakawala sa mga mga nito. “i believe you.” 

“y—you do?” chanyeol stuttered out his reply. kyungsoo nodded. “oo, after your mom announced na ikakasal kayo ni joy. nagulat ka, it was a genuine expression. i’m sorry ha? i’m sorry i didn’t let you explain agad.” 

chanyeol shook his head. “no, it’s okay! as long as you believe in me. okay lang!” ngumiti nang malungkot si kyungsoo. “paano na tayo, chanyeol?” 

tumayo si chanyeol at hinila rin niya patayo si kyungsoo. pinunasan ni chanyeol ang luhang natuyo sa magkabilang pisngi ni kyungsoo at marahang hinalikan sa noo ang binata. “gagawan ko ng paraan. ikaw lang papakasalan ko, wala ng iba.” 

kyungsoo captured chanyeol’s lips into a kiss. hinalikan niya ang binata na puno na pagmamahalan at binalik rin naman ito ni chanyeol. hindi na niya alam kung sino ang umiiyak sa kanila habang sila’y naghahalikan, pero naghalo ang alat ng luha at tamis ng kanilang paghahalikan. sa bawat dampi ng labi nilang dalawa ay parang nagpapalitan sila ng pangako sa isa’t-isa. pangako na hindi sila susuko, pangako na mas mamahalin nila ang isa’t-isa, mga pangako na sana’y magpapatatag pa sa kanilang relasyon. 


	2. Chapter 2

tatlong araw. tatlong araw nang malamig si kyungsoo sa kanya. hindi sigurado si chanyeol kung may nagawa ba siyang kasalanan. okay naman silang dalawa nang ihatid niya ang kanyang kasintahan sa kumpanyang pinag-aapplayan nito ng trabaho ngunit kinabukasan parang nagbago ang ihip ng hangin. 

hindi siya sanay sa one worded replies ni kyungsoo. nang kamustahin niya ito tungkol sa naging takbo ng interview nito ay matipid na "okay" lang ang reply nito. chanyeol sighed at sumandal siya sa kanyang office chair. ilang beses na niyang binasa ang text message ni kyungsoo ng araw na iyon. isang simpleng "punta ka dito sa apartment. may sasabihin ako sa'yo." lamang ito pero hindi niya mapigilan na kabahan. tinignan niya ang kanyang wristwatch at nakitang oras na para umuwi. ito ang unang pagkakataon na ayaw niyang puntahan si kyungsoo. 

matamlay at pagod siyang bumaba papunta sa basement parking at tinahak ang pamilyar na daan papunta sa apartment nila kyungsoo. nagpadala si chanyeol ng text message kay kyungsoo upang sabihin na nakapasok na ito sa kanilang subdivision. 

nang makarating siya sa apartment nila kyungsoo ay naghihintay na ang kanyang kasintahan sa harap ng gate. bumaba siya sa sasakyan niya at nilapitan si kyungsoo upang halikan ito sa pisngi. "hello, bubs. what do you want to talk about?" naglakad si kyungsoo papunta sa harapan ng sasakyan ni chanyeol at sumandal dito. tumabi naman si chanyeol sakanya. 

huminga nang malalim si kyungsoo bago ito nagsalita. "chanyeol, nakikipag-break na ako sa'yo." may diin na sabi nito. nanlaki ang mata ni chanyeol sa sinabi ni kyungsoo. he nervously laughed. "nagjojoke ka ba? bubs, hindi yan magandang joke."

tinignan siya ni kyungsoo nang seryoso. "hindi ako nagjojoke, chanyeol. ayoko na. let's break up." napakurap si chanyeol, pinipigilan ang luha na nagbabadyang kumawala sa kanyang mga mata. lumapit siya kay kyungsoo at hinawakan ang kamay nito. "kyungsoo, bakit? akala ko ba mahal mo ako? anong mali? aayusin ko. wag mo lang akong iwan, please." parang pinipiga ang puso ngayon ni chanyeol. kung kailangan niya magmakaawa para lang hindi siya iwan ni kyungsoo ay gagawin niya ito. "sabi mo, sabi mo lalaban tayo diba? bakit bumibitaw ka na?" 

chanyeol saw a tear slipped down on kyungsoo's face when the latter held his cheeks tenderly. "mahal na mahal kita, chanyeol." hindi na rin napigilan mapaiyak ni chanyeol. "then why are you breaking up with me? is this about my mom? kyungsoo, i'll choose you. ikaw ang pipiliin ko." 

kyungsoo smiled sadly at him. "ayun na nga ang kinakatakot ko, chanyeol. don't throw away your future for me. hindi ko kakayanin na masira ang kinabukasan mo because of me." 

"but you're my future." 

pinunasan ni kyungsoo ang mga luhang patuloy na umaagos sa pisngi ni chanyeol. "pupunta na ako sa new york next week, yeol. may opportunity na maganda doon. makikita ko na rin si mama." nagsisink-in na ngayon kay chanyeol na iiwan na talaga siya ni kyungsoo. niyakap niya ng mahigpit ang binata na para bang sa pagyakap niya ay magbabago ang desisyon nito. "don't leave me please, hindi ko kaya na wala ka." naramdaman ni chanyeol na niyakap siya pabalik ni kyungsoo. sinubsob ng binata ang kanyang ulo sa dibdib niya. 

"ang hirap kasi chanyeol. ang hirap na patuloy na pinapamukha sa akin na walang-wala ako compared sa'yo. ako ang problema, lumalabas ang insecurities ko. hanapin ko muna sarili ko, yeol. baka sa new york ako mag-eexcel." sabi ni kyungsoo habang patuloy itong umiiyak dahil basa na ang long-sleeve shirt na suot ni chanyeol. 

"bubs, please." pagmamakaawa ni chanyeol. humiwalay na si kyungsoo sa kanilang yakapan. "tatlong taon, tatlong taon akong magtatrabaho doon." 

napapikit si chanyeol sa sobrang sakit na nararamdaman niya dahil narinig niya ang pagkabuo ng desisyon ng kanyang kasintahan mula sa boses nito. "bubs, you said, you won't break my heart. you promised right? sinasaktan mo ako ngayon, kyungsoo." chanyeol said through his sobs. wala na siyang pake kung nagmumukha siyang kawawa, ang gusto niya lamang ngayon ay hindi siya iwan ni kyungsoo.

hindi alam ni chanyeol pero nagflashback ang convo niya with sehun and junmyeon back when he was still annoyed with kyungsoo's antics. yung mga katagang sinabi ni sehun na once kyungsoo broke up with you, wala ng balikan. kapag break, break na. no, hindi niya kayang mawala si kyungsoo. pride and dignity be damned. lumuhod siya sa harap ni kyungsoo at niyakap niya ang binata. 

"bubs, please. please don't break up with me. gagawin ko lahat, wag mo lang ako iwan. please. please." 

parehas na silang humahagulgol ngayon. halos hindi na rin makapagsalita si kyungsoo dahil iyak na rin ito nang iyak. "chanyeol, tumayo ka please. please, tumayo ka." pilit pinapatayo ni kyungsoo si chanyeol ngunit mas lalo lang hinihigpitan ng binata ang pagkakayakap nito kay kyungsoo. naramdaman na rin ni kyungsoo ang matinding pagkabasa ng kanyang t-shirt dahil nakasubsob ang mukha ni chanyeol dito. 

"chanyeol, please get up." kyungsoo said more firmly this time at sumunod na rin si chanyeol sa utos ng binata. nang magkatinginan na silang dalawa, ngumiti ng malungkot si kyungsoo sinubukan magsalita kahit na siya'y humihikbi. "after 3 years, kung mahal pa natin ang isa't-isa, maybe we can continue where we left off but don't wait for me, chanyeol. kung may mamahalin ka habang wala ako, okay lang. ayos lang. kasi ako naman ang mang-iiwan." kyungsoo tiptoed to kiss chanyeol on his lips. 

"yung mga paalala ko sa'yo ha? kumain on time, mag-ingat sa pagdadrive. alagaan mo ang sarili mo dahil wala na ako para alagaan ka. good bye, chanyeol. i'm sorry, i'm breaking my promise." and with one last kiss on chanyeol's forehead, tumalikod na si kyungsoo at patuloy na iniwan si chanyeol sa labas ng kanilang apartment. 

wala ng nagawa si chanyeol kung di ang maupo sa malamig na semento. tinakpan niya ang kanyang bibig upang mapigilan ang sigaw na nais kumawala. marahang sinusuntok ang dibdib niya na para bang sa aksyon na ito ay mawawala ang sakit na nararamdaman niya sa kanyang puso. mga luha na hindi nauubos, patuloy na dumadausdos sa kanyang pisngi. mga luha na dati'y pinupunasan ni kyungsoo ngunit ngayon kahit gaano pa siya kalakas umiyak, hindi na babalik si kyungsoo para punasan ng marahan ang kanyang pisngi. wala na, iniwan na siya. iniwan na siya ng taong nagbigay kulay sa mundo niya. paano pa siya makakausad mula rito. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hindi ko alam kung nabigyan ko ng justice yung pain of breaking up with someone kahit na mahal niyo pa ang isa't-isa because of circumstances. i can't write angst. mas magaling ako sa kalokohan. hahaha. maraming salamat sa patuloy na pagbabasa ng storya na 'to. konting tiis na lang at matatapos na rin 'to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> walang ayuda ‘to. wholesome na lang talaga tayo until the end. HAHAHA. kung andito ka pa rin at patuloy na binabasa ‘to, maraming salamat talaga!!!

true to his word, it was only an intimate get together with their family and friends. sa totoo lang, tinanong ni kyungsoo at chanyeol sila sehun at baekhyun kung gusto ba nila ng bachelor’s party pero the two denied, hindi na raw kailangan since gastos lang ito at ayaw ng dalawa na may lalandi sa kanila as if ganoon lang ang purpose ng bachelor’s party (oo, ganyan talaga sila ka-whipped sa isa’t-isa). 

magkasama ngayon si chanyeol at kyungsoo, naguusap at nagiinuman lang. sila minseok at junmyeon ay kasalukuyang nasa dance floor, si jongin naman nasa bar, umiinom mag-isa, grumbling under his breath na he doesn’t want to third wheel again. sila sehun at baekhyun patuloy na nag-eentertain sa kanilang mga bisita. 

medyo tipsy na nga si kyungsoo since 2 oras na rin simula nang makarating sila at hindi na ganoon kataas ang alcohol tolerance niya di gaya dati noong kolehiyo pa lamang siya. 

“you okay, bubs?” chanyeol whispered into his ear. “namumula ka na. do you want me to take you home?” 

kyungsoo shook his head. “i’m okay, a bit tipsy. hindi na ako sanay sa inuman. i’m a changed person.” he laughed softly. naramdaman niyang mas lumapit sakanya si chanyeol. “here, you can rest on my shoulder.” 

not needing to be told twice, kyungsoo rested his head on chanyeol’s broad shoulder. grabe. sarap sa feeling. parang nasa heaven. malanding thought ni kyungsoo. he closed his eyes and he felt chanyeol holding his waist securely. 

sa ganitong posisyon sila natagpuan ni baekhyun. “wow! lande!” pasigaw na sabi nito. “hoy, chanyeol. hihiramin ko lang kaibigan ko ha.” 

chanyeol frowned. “why? he’s a bit tipsy.” 

“hinahanap siya nila mama. aba wag mo naman ipagdamot si kyungsoo sa pamilya ko!” pagsusungit ni baekhyun. kyungsoo chucked lightly and he opened his eyes. nakita niyang nakapamewang nang nakaharap si baekhyun kay chanyeol at nakataas pa ang kilay nito. 

“okay lang, chanyeol. hindi pa ako nakikita nila tita. namiss ko rin sila.” 

“alright, i’ll be waiting for you.” 

baekhyun snorted. “luh, akala mo naman pupunta sa malayong lugar. dyan ka muna ser chanyeol.”

————————

masyadong nag-enjoy si kyungsoo with baekhyun’s family. hindi niya na namalayan na masyado nang marami ang kanyang naiinom. puro kasi sila tanong kung paano ang naging buhay niya sa new york at isa-isa pa pinakwento o pinadescribe yung mga buildings na hinawakan niya bilang project-in-charge engineer. 

mabuti na lang at nagpresinta na si baekhyun na bumalik na sa booth nila chanyeol. baekhyun guided him dahil hilo na siya. “kelan ka pa naging lightweight?” tawang tanong ng kaibigan niya. 

kyungsoo felt dizzy and nauseous. parang umiikot ang paligid niya so he closed his eyes hindi rin nakakatulong sa pakiramdam niya na mas lalong dumami ang tao ngayon sa party nila baekhyun. 

he felt someone encaging his waist kaya agad siyang napamulat. suddenly alarmed. “baekhyun, saan si chanyeol?” 

baekhyun stared at him in confusion. “kyungsoo, okay ka lang ba? siya yung nakahawak sa’yo ngayon.” 

mas tinignan ni kyungsoo ang palagid niya. nakita niya si baekhyun na nakatayo sa gilid at naramdaman nga niya ang maiinit na palad na kasalukuyang nakapatong sa kanyang bewang. hinarap niya ito at kumawala.

“huwag mo nga akong hawakan! i have a boyfriend.” kyungsoo slurred his words. pagewang-gewang pa ito habang tinitignan ng masama si chanyeol. sinubukan lumapit muli ni chanyeol pero mas lumayo si kyungsoo. 

“bakit ka ba lapit nang lapit, sinabi ko ngang may jowa ako.” 

“kyungsoo, it’s me. tara na, iuuwi na kita.” 

feeling ni kyungsoo matutumba na siya mabuti na lamang at inalalayan siya muli ni baekhyun. dinantay niya ang kanyang ulo sa balikat nito. “soo, si chanyeol nga ‘yang nasa harap mo, para kang tanga.”

“hindi si chanyeol ‘yan, mas gwapo si chanyeol.” kyungsoo softly whispered. narinig niya ang mahinang pagtawa ng binata sa kanyang harap. “tinatawa mo?” pagsusungit nito. 

“is chanyeol your boyfriend?” tanong ng stranger sa harap niya. 

kyungsoo nodded cutely habang nakadantay pa rin sa balikat ni baekhyun kung kaya’t naman tumama ang ulo niya sa pisngi ni baekhyun. “aray naman!” pagrereklamo ng kaibigan niya. 

“oo, boyfriend ko yun! hindi pa nga lang niya alam kasi nililigawan ko siya, isang buwan na rin, pero boyfriend ko yun! matangkad yun. gwapo.” proud na sabi ni kyungsoo. 

“cute.” 

nakaramdam ng mainit na palad si kyungsoo sa kanyang magkabilang pisngi. “bubs, it’s me.” chanyeol softly whispered in front of him. 

“buuubs!!!” madaling humiwalay si kyungsoo kay baekhyun at agad sinunggaban ng yakap si chanyeol. “i wanna go home. uwi mo na ako. someone tried to hit on me pa but i already said i have a boyfriend.” pagmamaktol ni kyungsoo against chanyeol’s matipunong dibdib. he felt chanyeol chuckling at maingat na paghaplos nito sa kanyang likod. 

“that’s the plan. let’s get you home. uwi na kita sa condo mo.” hindi gusto ni kyungsoo ang planong ito. he shook his head at tinignan si chanyeol. “nooooo, i wanna go home with you. i want to sleep in your condo.” 

“i don’t think that’s a good idea. you’re just drunk.” 

kyungsoo pouted. “nooo, bubs. gusto ko talaga matulog sa condo mo. please.” yinakap niya muli ng mahigpit si chanyeol at muling siniksik ang ulo nito sa dibdib ng binata.

“oh, bahala ka na dyan. alagaan mo yan.” baekhyun commented. 

“this is your fault.” 

“sus, gusto mo naman yan. kami ng bahala kay jongin. bye. ingat kayo.” 

nang marinig ni kyungsoo ang pagpapaalam ng kanyang kaibigan, muli niyang tinignan si chanyeol while smiling widely. “uwi na tayo, bubs?” pag-aanyaya nito. 

chanyeol sighed and he run his fingers through kyungsoo’s hair. bago hinalikan ito sa kanyang noo. “yeah. let’s go home, bubs.” 


	4. Chapter 4

baekhyun keeps pacing around the room, si kyungsoo na ang nahihilo sa pinanggagawa ng kaibigan niya. "umupo ka nga." utos ni kyungsoo kay baekhyun. 

tumigil naman sa paglalakad si baekhyun at tinignan ng masama si kyungsoo. "ayoko. para akong matatae na ewan." 

kyungsoo sighed at tumayo upang lapitan ang kaibigan. nang makalapit siya rito ipinatong niya ang kanyang kamay sa magkabilang balikat ni baekhyun. "breathe with me." nagsimulang huminga ng malalim si kyungsoo at inihinga ito palabas na siyang ginaya naman ni baekhyun. "good. inhale, exhale." patuloy na utos ni kyungsoo. 

nang makita niyang mas kalmado na ang itsura ni baekhyun, hinawakan niya ang kamay nito na medyo malamig sa pakiramdam at namamawis ng konti. hinila niya ito papalapit sa upuan at pinaupo. 

"okay ka na?" mahinang tanong ni kyungsoo habang nakahawak pa rin sa kamay ni baekhyun. 

baekhyun nodded. "thank you, soo." 

ipinatong ni baekhyun ang ulo niya sa balikat ni kyungsoo. hinayaan lang niya ang kanyang kaibigan sa ganitong posisyon. it was a comfortable silence. kyungsoo didn't need to say anything dahil alam niyang presensya pa lamang niya ay nakakatulong na para mapakalma si baekhyun. 

"ikakasal na talaga ako, kyungsoo." baekhyun softly commented.

"ngayon lang nagsisink-in sa'yo?"

natawa nang kaunti si baekhyun bago siya sumagot. "medyo. hindi ko rin kasi akalain na aabot kami ni sehun dito." 

alam ni kyungsoo kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng kaibigan niya. noong halos dalawang taon na kasi sila ni sehun at baekhyun, muntik ng maghiwalay ang dalawa. nang magsimula kasi sa pagmamasteral si baekhyun mas naging busy ito, dagdag pa rito na sinasabay niya ang pagtatrabaho niya bilang HR. si sehun naman ay pinagpatuloy pa rin ang pagmomodel habang nagtatrabaho bilang site engineer. 

aminado naman si baekhyun na nawalan talaga siya ng time for sehun and the latter was so understanding about it. unang beses na nakalimutan niyang may date sila ni sehun, okay lang. pero ang una naging dalawa, tatlo, at sa pang-apat na pagkakataon, tinanong na siya ni sehun kung dalawa pa ba sila sa relasyon na pinipilit niyang ilaban. 

hanggang ngayon, naaalala pa rin ni baekhyun ang mga salitang binitawan ni sehun nooong gabing nagovertime nanaman siya sa trabaho at nawala sa isip niya na magkikita sila ng binata. 

_ "baekhyun, naiintindihan ko naman na may mga pangarap kang gustong abutin kaya alam kong hindi ako ang priority mo ngayon, kahit pang apat lang ako sa listahan mo o kahit nasa dulo pa ako, maiintindihan ko. pero sana naman kung hindi mo na ako mahal o kung ayaw mo na sa akin, sabihin mo na agad para hindi ako magmukhang tanga." _

narinig pa niya ang mahinang paghikbi ni sehun bago binaba ng binata ang tawag. awang-awa si baekhyun kay sehun nung mga panahong yun. sa sobrang guilt na nararamdaman niya, gusto niya na lang makipaghiwalay dahil hindi deserve ni sehun na masaktan ng ganoon. mabuti na lang at kinausap siya ng masinsinan ni kyungsoo. 

matapos ang phone call na iyon, humingi ng tawad si baekhyun sa lahat ng pagkukulang niya at siniguradong nabibigyan niya ng oras ang kasintahan. 

nang mapansin ni kyungsoo ang pained expression ni baekhyun, hinigpitan niya pa lalo ang paghawak sa kamay nito. "hey, don't think about the past too much. okay na kayong dalawa ni sehun." baekhyun smiled at him gratefully. "oo nga eh. buti you talked some sense into me." 

there was a knock on the door kaya tumayo si kyungsoo para buksan ang pinto. he smiled widely when he saw the handsome face of his boyfriend. "bubs, what are you doing here?" he sidestepped para makapasok si chanyeol sa loob. chanyeol leaned down to kiss kyungsoo on his lips as a form of greeting. they both heard baekhyun snorting when they kissed pero hinayaan lang nila ito. 

"sehun wanted me to check up on baekhyun. make sure he didn't run away or something." chanyeol answered matapos niyang halikan si kyungsoo. umikot pa ang mata ng binata. "he's so ridiculous." 

natawa naman ng bahagya si kyungsoo. "as if naman tatakas pa si baekhyun." 

"that's what i said but he wouldn't listen to me." inis na sabi ni chanyeol. 

chanyeol glanced at baekhyun annoyingly at tinignan din naman siya pabalik ni baekhyun. "oh, wag mo akong sungitan. hindi ako nang-utos sa'yo na puntahan ako rito." mabilis na sabi ni baekhyun. "pakisabi rin kay sehun para siyang tanga. ang dami ko ng pagod at gastos sa kasal namin tapos tatakas ako. no way." 

chanyeol whined. "hindi niyo ako messenger." natawa muli si kyungsoo at hinawakan ang kamay ni chanyeol. "pagbigyan mo na yung dalawa, bubs. ikakasal naman sila." 

"okay. only because you said so."

tumawa naman ng malakas si baekhyun. "whipped talaga kay kyungsoo." agad namang sumagot si chanyeol. "don't act as if you're not as whipped as me when it comes to sehun." 

kyungsoo sensing na mag-aaway nanaman ang dalawa kung hindi niya pa ito pipigilan, pumagitna na siya sa dalawa. "tama na yan. para kayong mga bata." tumawa pa ito bago nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita. "we only have 15 minutes. balik ka na sa room niyo, bubs. sabihin mo kay sehun wag siya mag-alala dahil hindi tatakas 'tong kaibigan ko." 

baekhyun glared at chanyeol and the latter glared back. napabuntong hininga na lamang si kyungsoo at hinila papunta si chanyeol sa pintuan. hinalikan niya muna sa pisngi ang kasintahan bago ito nagpaalam. "i'll see you later, bubs." 

chanyeol smiled at him. kyungsoo can clearly see the love, affection, and fondness behind his lover's smile and eyes. "see you, bubs. love you." chanyeol leaned down to capture kyungsoo's lips into a sweet kiss once again. 

"HOY! ano ba?! mamaya na kayo maglandian please. sa reception, free na kayo lumandi." sigaw ni baekhyun sa dalawa. 

kyungsoo gently caressed chanyeol's waist before pulling away. "duty calls. mamaya na lang, bubs." he winked bago sinara ang pintuan.

when kyungsoo faced the room, nakita na niyang nakatayo si baekhyun sa harap ng salamin. nilapitan niya ang kanyang kaibigan at tumayo sa tabi nito. baekhyun glanced at him. "this is it, soo." inayos ni kyungsoo ang kwelyuhan ni baekhyun at ngumiti sa kaibigan. "let's go, baek. hinihintay ka ni sehun."

————————

kyungsoo tried not to cry during the wedding ceremony itself dahil nakakahiya naman kung mas mauuna pa siyang maiiyak sa mga magulang nila sehun at baekhyun but when the vows came, his resolve broke.

"love, hindi ako masyadong ready kaya wag kang mag-expect ng magandang vows." biro ni baekhyun. "first of all, i want to thank you for not giving up on me. sobrang swerte ko, sehun, na minahal mo ang isang tulad ko. crush lang kita dati eh, akala ko pa nga si kyungsoo crush mo noon." natawa naman si sehun at ang mga bisita ng dalawa sa sinabi ni baekhyun. maging si kyungsoo ay natawa rin.

"noong mga panahong wala akong time sa'yo, salamat dahil patuloy kang lumaban. when i heard you cry during our phone call, sobra akong nasaktan non dahil alam kong nasasaktan kita. from that day on, i promised myself na hindi na kita papaiyakin." pagpapatuloy ni baekhyun. "i know fights will be inevitable lalo na ngayon mag-asawa na tayo but i promise to be more understanding, hindi tayo matutulog ng hindi naayos problema natin. sehun, i promise to be the best husband you'll ever have because you deserve nothing but the best. ang dami na nating pinagdaanan. salamat dahil mas higit yung pagmamahal mo kesa sa pagkukulang ko. ang swerte swerte ko dahil minahal mo ako ng buong-buo, love.yung dati kong pangarap, ngayon, nasa harapan ko na, malapit ko ng maging asawa. i love you so much, love." 

napansin ni kyungsoo na pasekretong nagpunas ng luha si sehun bago sinambit ng binata ang kanyang wedding vows. 

"sabi ko, ikaw ang papaiyakin ko pero bakit ako 'tong pinapaiyak mo, love?" birong tanong ni sehun. "alam mo, baekhyun. you don't have to thank me for not giving up on you dahil ni minsan hindi sumagi sa isip ko na sukuan ka. lagi mong sinasabi na you're always lucky because i'm your boyfriend but believe it's the other way around, love. you cared for me so much, lalo na nung mga panahong i'm still a college student and you already started working. tinulungan mo pa ako sa thesis ko, diba? you're already the best for me, love." hinawakan ni sehun ang mga kamay ni baekhyun bago nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita. "and i'm so lucky to experience this kind of love. yung parehas tayong nag grow in this relationship and we're supportive of each other's career. ang daming instances na puwede kang magselos because i'm a model but you were so confident and secure in our relationship, you trusted me not to cheat on you and i would never ever do that dahil ikaw ang una at dulo ko, baekhyun. ikaw ang simula at wakas ko at wala na akong mamahalin pa ng ganito maliban sa'yo. happy birthday to me indeed because the universe has given me the greatest gift i could ever asked for and that's you, my love. mahal na mahal kita."

after their vows, kinuha ni kyungsoo ang kanyang panyo at pinunasan ang luhang tumulo sa pisngi niya. he looked around and he also saw sehun and baekhyun's family crying. wala eh, masyadong ginalingan yung wedding vows. maski si minseok at junmyeon ay umiiyak habang proud na nakatingin kay sehun. yeah, kyungsoo thinks. the both of them are lucky to have that kind of love, yung tipong kahit na ang dami niyo ng pinagdaanan as long as you love each other, lalaban at lalaban kayo because the both of you knows it's worth it. 

and when kyungsoo saw chanyeol looking at him with adoration and eyes full of love while whispering i love you to him, naisip niya, yup, he's also pretty lucky that he got to experience what sehun and baekhyun has. hindi man naging smooth sailing ang relasyon nilang dalawa, ang daming bumps along the way, at least si chanyeol pa rin ang finish line niya. kung may magtatanong man sakanya ngayon kung sino ang greatest love niya, he would without reservation, say it's chanyeol park. 

i love you too.  he whispered back.

————————

"tired?" tanong ni chanyeol sa tabi ni kyungsoo. the latter rested his head on chanyeol's shoulder. "a bit." 

the wedding is almost over. ang dalawang mag-asawang si sehun at baekhyun ay nasa gitna sumasayaw ng mabagal, nakatingin lamang sa isa't-isa habang tumatawa paminsan-minsan. sehun whispered something in baekhyun's ear that made the latter smile softly while brushing his thumb over sehun's right cheek. 

iginala ni kyungsoo ang kanyang paningin at nakitang sumayaw din sila minseok at junmyeon sa isang tabi and not far from his friends he can see jongin and krystal sitting on the table, heads bent together, whispering to each other. in kyungsoo's peripheral vision, nakita niya ang pagkunot ng noo ni chanyeol nang makita rin nito ang posisyon nila jongin. inimbita na rin kasi ni baekhyun si jongin sa wedding reception nila at syempre hindi pumayag ang binata na single siya sa kasalan kaya nagpaalam siya kay baekhyun kung pwede ba niyang isama si krystal na pinaunlakan naman ni baekhyun.

hinawakan niya ang kamay ni chanyeol at hinalikan ito bago magsalita. "okay ka lang?

"if jongin ever hurt my cousin, lagot talaga siya sa akin." chanyeol replied. natawa si kyungsoo sa pagiging over protective ng binata. "i told you already, jongin's a good person. don't worry, kapag sinaktan niya si krystal ako mismo sasapak sakanya." 

_put your head on my shoulder_

_hold me in your arms, baby_

_squeeze me oh-so-tight_

_show me that you love me too_

chanyeol and kyungsoo laughed when the song played. dahil sakto ang position nila ngayong dalawa. "hey do you want to dance?" tanong ni chanyeol kay kyungsoo.

"ikaw? isasayaw mo ako? talaga ba?" natatawang tanong ni kyungsoo. 

kyungsoo felt chanyeol kissing his temple bago sumagot ang binata. "why not?" hindi na binigyan ng pagkakataon ni chanyeol na sumagot si kyungsoo, tumayo na ito at inoffer ang kamay sa harap ng binata. 

_ put your lips next to mine, dear  _

_ won't you kiss me once, baby?  _

_ just a kiss goodnight, maybe _

_ you and i will fall in love (you and i will fall in love) _

kyungsoo looked up and he saw chanyeol's handsome face. tumayo na siya at hinawakan ang kamay ni chanyeol. when they got to the dance floor, chanyeol held him close habang isiniksik ni kyungsoo ang mukha niya sa dibdib ng binata. the both of them started to sway slowly, sinasabayan ang mabagal na indak ng musika. 

_ people say that love's a game _

_ a game you just can't win  _

_ if there's a way  _

_ i'll find it someday  _

_ and then this fool will rush in  _

"bubs, napansin ko lang. you're still using the initial cufflinks i bought." bulong ni kyungsoo. 

"of course, even when we broke up i still use it everyday because it makes me feel you're just close. ang corny, no?" tawang reply ni chanyeol. 

"no, it's cute. you're cute." naramdaman ni kyungsoo ang marahang paghalik ni chanyeol sa tuktok ng ulo niya. "huy, wag mong amuyin buhok ko. ang baho ko na." biro ni kyungsoo. 

"bubs, you still smell good. don't worry." 

_ put your head on my shoulder  _

_ whisper in my ear, baby _

_ words i want to hear  _

_ tell me, tell me that you love me too  _

_ (tell me that you love me too)  _

nagpatuloy lang ang dalawa sa pagsasayaw. ang mga kamay ni chanyeol ay nakapalupot sa bewang ni kyungsoo while the latter has his face buried against his lover's chest. he could hear the slow rise and fall of chanyeol's breath, could hear the quiet thud of his heartbeat, beating slowly against his chest. kyungsoo smiled contentedly. 

"hey, bubs. look at me." chanyeol whispered in kyungsoo's ear. at nang tumingin si kyungsoo, bahagyang lumayo ang kanyang kasintahan at may kinuha ito sa kanyang suit pocket. 

_ put your head on my shoulder  _

_ whisper in my ear, baby  _

_ words i want to hear, baby  _

_ put your head on my shoulder  _

"bubs, ano yan?" 

"soundwave ring. eto dapat regalo ko sa'yo 3 years ago but yeah— pwede mo na bang isuot 'to, bubs?" 

"of course." 

it fits perfectly. bagay na bagay sa daliri ni kyungsoo. he caressed the ring lovingly. magpapasalamat na sana siya kay chanyeol ngunit nang mapatingin siya muli sa binata, he was silently crying. 

"3 years too late but now you're finally wearing it. i never thought i'd see this day, bubs." kyungsoo tiptoed para punasan ang luha ni chanyeol. "don't say sorry because i know that expression. i'm just so happy, bubs. sobrang saya ko. mahal na mahal kita." 

hinalikan ni kyungsoo ang noo ni chanyeol, ang kanyang mga mata, magkabilang pisngi, hinalikan niya ang bawat parte ng mukha ni chanyeol. "bubs, i love you too. thank you for letting me love you again. hindi na ako aalis this time, hindi na ako mang-iiwan." 

"pinky promise?" tanong ni chanyeol? 

kyungsoo rubbed his nose against chanyeol's and smiled lovingly. "pinky promise." 

_ put your head on my shoulder  _

_ whisper in my ear, baby  _

_ words i want to hear, baby  _

_ put your head on my shoulder  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tapos na siya!!! finally!!! kung umabot ka sa ending, maraming maraming salamat. salamat dahil hindi ka nagsawa sa au na 'to. nawa'y maka-experience din tayo ng ganitong klaseng pagmamahalan.


End file.
